An electric machine typically includes a stator having a plurality of stator windings and a rotor rotatable within the stator. In a generator mode, the rotation of the rotor induces voltage in the stator winding, which powers an external load such as charging a battery pack. Alternately, if an electric current is passed through the stator windings, the energized coils may cause the rotor to rotate and the machine will perform as a motor. Electric machines may produce undesirable torque ripple, resulting in unwanted vibration and noise. Traditionally, the rotor and/or stator of the electric machine is skewed in order to reduce torque ripple. However, employing stator or rotor skew may make manufacturing more complicated and reduce torque output.